T-800 Model 101
Character is believed to be KIA after it purposefully set off it's nuclear core to kill Pyramid Head. Is hiding out in the toxic Residential Zone12. It's still stalking people. See below. age: 11 origins: post-''Terminator 2: Judgement Day'' app link: '''here '''hmd: here played by: '''Odd Setting ILL-DEFINED TIME TRAVEL IS INVOLED, BEAR WITH ME. Following Judgment Day-continuity, on August 4th, 1997 the military designed artificial intelligence, Skynet, went online as an Automated Defense Network where it was given full control of all battle units to develop tactics and coordinate attacks. 2:14 am Eastern Time on August 29th, 1997, Skynet became self-aware. The results were less than pretty. The AI went rogue and took control of the United States nuclear missiles, firing them at Russia knowing they’d fire back. Its intention was to destroy humanity. Russia did return fire and the result was the deaths of three billion people. In the fallout, all remaining human at life went to war with Skynet, and it’s machines. The human Resistance is soon lead by one of the survivors, a John Connor. In 2011 Skynet, after a series of prototypes created the 800 series Terminators, a series of machines meant to look exactly like humans (read: Schwarzenegger) and act as infiltration/assassination units. Skynet also liked to fuck around with time travel, somehow. Skynet first sent a T-800 back into the year 1984, before John Connor was born with the intent of killing John’s mother, Sarah Connor. John Connor, in response, sent back the man who would eventually end of being his father, a Kyle Reese. Then again in the year 2029, Skynet changed plans and sent back in time a T-1000, a hyper-advanced Terminator with the purpose of killing a young John Connor. This is where T-800 comes in, he is sent back in time to the year 1995 as a reprogrammed T-800 model to protect John. Personality T-800 is unique among Terminators simply because he actually has a personality, albeit one formed under special circumstances. To explain his personality, it first must be explained how it was able to develop. In the skull of each model’s endoskeleton is a Neural Net CPU, or, “learning computer.” This learning computer is one of the fastest microcomputers ever built and allows a Terminator to learn, adapt to new situations and form tactical schemes without troublesome individuality. Skynet did not want It’s Terminators learning too much and turning on their creator as It had turned on humanity, so It set up a series of blocks in each Terminator’s CPU to prevent them from becoming more human than it needed to be. Simply put, it can learn, but Skynet sets the CPUs to “read-only” when active. When T-800 was reprogrammed by John Connor to protect humanity rather than hunt it, he passed this information onto the younger John he was assigned to protect and John’s mother, Sarah. Learning this, young John removed the learning blocks in T-800’s CPU. Now armed with the ability to gather information freely, T-800 was able to absorb John’s attempts at making the Terminator more human. T-800’s first and most important lesson about humanity was not to take a human life, an ideal which John very firmly believes in and which T-800, sworn to follow all of John’s orders, adheres to. Being a follower of the literal, however, T-800 is a little loose with this. To him, shooting someone in the kneecaps is still A-Ok because, as T-800 puts it, “They’ll live.” It should still be noted that while he’s not above incapacitating the people that got in his way, during his time with John and Sarah, he never took a human life. Initially, T-800 had very stunted mannerisms and a short, robotic style of speech with little to no sense of curiosity. But as time went on, T-800 began to show interest in outside influences through John’s guiding hand. It was at first by command and lectures, courtesy of John, that T-800 started to smile (with initial difficulty) and began picking up colloquial phrases of the decade like; '''John Connor: No, no, no, no. You gotta listen to the way people talk. You don't say "affirmative," or some shit like that. You say "no problemo." And if someone comes on to you with an attitude you say "eat me." And if you want to shine them on it's "hasta la vista, baby." T-800: Hasta la vista, baby. John Connor: Yeah but later, dickwad. And if someone gets upset you say, "Chill out"! Or you can do combinations. T-800: Chill out, dickwad. John Connor: Great! See, you're getting it! T-800: No problemo. (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) These habits stuck with T-800, to the point where he would use them on his own and even make a quip without any assistance from John. The relationship T-800 built with John was one that started merely as a machine carrying out its mission to a curious, slightly naïve machine acting as a protective force with vested interest in his charge. Sarah Connor, John Connor’s mother who had every reason to hate T-800 for what he represented as a Terminator, noticed this change and commented on it; Sarah (inner monologue): Watching John with the machine, it was suddenly so clear. The terminator wouldn't stop, it would never leave him. It would never hurt him or shout at him or get drunk and hit him or say it was too busy to spend time with him. And it would die to protect him. Of all the would-be fathers that came over the years, this thing, this machine, was the only thing that measured up. In an insane world, it was the sanest choice. (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) At the end of his mission, T-800 proved how far his humanity had grown when he decided to sacrifice himself (with Sarah’s help, as it’s impossible for him to “self-terminate,”) in order to prevent the apocalypse that would result in his technology remaining in the past. This of course broke a now tear-stricken John’s heart, inciting T-800 to profusely apology for how it must end, stating that he now understood humans and why they cried, but also acknowledging that he couldn’t learn something like crying, because he was still a machine. T-800 became more than he was built for, and more human than anyone could’ve expected, but acknowledged the limitations of just how human he could be. The Ghost After an incident that cost the Terminator his life for a second time, he came back via the respawn. Only, just not how you might've expected. When the Terminator was cloned, only it's metal endoskeleton was successfully re-created. Now that he's basically a walking skeleton without the abilities of speech, temperature control or blending into the crowd, he was at a considerable disadvantage. To compensate, in responded using it's most basic functions- infiltration and preservation. To keep it's now exposed metal skeleton protected and insulated, it lifted a wealth of clothing and twenty-first century combat gear. While on the outside the Terminator looks like an average sized person in tactical equipment, he's actually wearing layers upon layers of warm weather clothing (sweaters, hoodies, jeans etc...) under the already thick covering of Kevlar. While this keeps him relatively safer and warm, it negatively affects his speed and agility- bringing him down from near super human to how anyone else would move in full armor. What he makes up for in speed is in defense, he's now a lot denser under all that tacticool gear and much harder to take down. What was once a brick wall is now a metal slab of Heavy-class ass kicking. To protect his identity, he operates namelessly and won't make his own network posts. Abilities & Weaknesses -does not float -what am feels -cannot cry The Terminator is a cybernetic organism, living tissue over a metal endoskeleton. The deal he’s got going for him is that he’s very, very hard to kill. The metallic skeleton gives him super-human strength, not exactly Superman levels, but he’s able to tear a car to shreds and take heavy gunfire without losing his footing. He runs on a nuclear core that allows it to keep going for, in theory, over a hundred years. He’s also incredibly fast for his size and weight, able to sprint considerable distances slightly faster than an athletic man. The living sheath surrounding his body is a little special, too. It allows him to blend in with humans (in appearance, anyway) and it’s able to take a little more of a beating than human skin and is implied to regenerate pretty quickly. There’s also the fact that his “brain” is a fully functioning learning computer, his HUD (head-up display) can assess anything from surroundings to hostiles to a minute detail. As for weaknesses, extreme heat and cold can kill him (like, liquid nitrogen or molten steel are bad for his health) and he’s at a considerable disadvantage if the CPU in his skull is somehow damaged as it’s all that lets him think or move. If it’s taken out, he’s basically an Arnie-sized Barbie doll. He’s not made out of any special kind of metal either; extreme pressure is also a good way of offing a Terminator, as well as highly concentrated explosions. He works on fictional monster rules, cut off the head and he’s done for. He’s too heavy to swim, too. But because he doesn’t need air, it’ll only be a matter of time before you have a wet and angry Terminator on your ass. Character Relationships Here.